


Paper Flowers Will Keep Me Warm .

by SekoiNamida



Category: Raggedy Ann & Andy - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Being Lost, Character Death, Dolls Can Die, Hypothermia, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, paper flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekoiNamida/pseuds/SekoiNamida
Summary: - Andy is lost .(pardon my english)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Paper Flowers Will Keep Me Warm .

Each step felt like an hour, every single one. The snow piled higher and higher until Andy was left crawling on top of the pillow-like surface. He stopped and moved himself over to a smaller bush, dropping down under it. The snow hadn't piled under there, so the moist ground was exposed. The mud-soaked into the felt on Andy's feet, it wasn't too noticeable. He sat and decided to rerun what had happened in his mind. 

_ Ann and Andy were in the playroom, living normally, nothing could bring them down. Eventually fun leads to horseplay, which ends up with Ann performing a show. She used the windowsill as a stage as everyone watched from below. She had the window opened for dramatic effect, trying to use the sky as a sort of background. Andy watches, slightly embarrassed as she calls for him to join her on the "stage". He would have to, Ann starts tumbling backward. In what seemed to be a blink of an eye, Andy launched himself upon the window and grabbed onto Ann's wrist, his feet weren't on the windowsill, but his stomach was. They were both dangling off the edges, Andy began to pull up Ann. Andy slipped forward slowly as he let go with his other hand, using it to pull up Ann. He pulled her limp body off the edge, throwing her back into the house. Andy slid as he pushed her in and tumbled out the window. He shrieked as he fumbled toward the ground, he hit the harsh grass. He laid for a moment, before adjusting himself upward. He sat up and gazed up at the window, he attempted to shield his eyes from the sun, but no hand met his face. He looked down quickly only to realize it had been ripped from his elbow joint. He frantically looked around for it, it was upon the windowsill. The toys yelled out to Andy, though they were too high up to be heard clearly.  _

_ The sun abruptly stopped bothering Andy, he realized the sky had turned a deep grey and the wind started to blow. His feet slid, he attempted to keep himself on the ground. He stumbled around and used his hands to keep himself from blowing off. Though it wasn't enough, the wind quickly increased in speed and flung him into a very small pond in the backyard, to him it was an ocean of sorts. As the water soaked into him he couldn't keep himself up any longer, Andy rapidly sank to the bottom. He realized there wasn't anything he could do to stop himself from sinking, so he curled himself up into a ball and begged for air in his mind. He didn't need air that much, but the absence of it was discomforting.  _

_ - _

_ Andy opened his eyes to see that he was back on land, he stood weakly, still soaked entirely in water. He was in a ditch, he must've gone through some kind of pipe, or who knows what. He uses his strength to look up at the houses around him. But he hadn't seen any of these houses before. He slid himself around to see that, behind him, were woods. They looked just like the woods in Marcella's backyard. "Maybe they lead back there...." he mumbled to himself as he shook off all the water he could.  _ _ Each step felt less and less heavy as he slowly dried off, he entered the woods and began to realize just how big it was. He felt his stomach sink, but he was still determined he would make it back safely. After what felt like hours of nothing but walking, he felt his knees give out and he hit the ground quickly. Unexpectedly, his vision began to fade and he couldn't move. _

_ The cold weather caused his wetted body to freeze, the snow fell and he felt as if he was falling too. His vision drifted away and his mind tumbled elsewhere. _

_ - _

_ He blinked, he was surrounded by something, he could see nothing but black as he shoved the substance out of his way. He reached the surface once again and realized he had been buried by snow. But due to him being at the bottom of it all, he had thawed out a bit and was able to move, not well, but he didn't care. He sat in the snow, letting it surround his waist like a beanbag chair. He pulled out a small white paper flower he kept with him all the time, Andy smiled. It reminded him there was hope and that he could still make it back. He tucked the flower away and began to walk. _

He blinked his eyes open and laughed, looking around him, hope seemed to be fading. He shook himself off and decided he needed to keep walking, or else he'd never make it back. He pushed himself out from under the bush and headed back onto the thick snow. He stumbled as a leg would occasionally sink into the snow, it took him a moment to free his limb. Eventually, he got tired of this, he took shallow, heavy breaths. He dropped down. Andy laid on his back, his face gazing up at the treetops. He couldn't feel his body anymore, the cold had taken over. He crawled up to a tree, the snow met up with the bark. Andy shoveled some of the snow with his hand and made a small pillow. He laid his head on it softly, he pulled the paper flower back out and cradled it. Suddenly, he felt almost .... warm? The flower was warm???? He snuggled the white paper flower up to his chest and smiled, his clothes were frozen and the snow no longer felt as harsh as it had moments ago. He was entirely numb, but his mind convinced him that he was just warm. He loved the imagined feeling of heat and decided to lay under the tree with the flower held to his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. His body shook rapidly, he couldn't control the trembling. He forced himself to go limp. Only to figure out that he was incapable of regaining control. 

That was it.


End file.
